It is well know that cargo within enclosed truck trailers (i.e., truck trailers) is often damaged by water from rain, snow and ice (i.e., water damage). Whether the truck trailer is that of a company that owns the cargo or the truck trailer is owned by a trucking company hired to haul the cargo, there are financial incentives for reducing the potential for water damage to such cargo. For example, under certain circumstances, a trucking company assume the liability for cargo damaged while in their possession. More specifically, a trucking company typically holds liability for cargo within truck trailers owned by the trucking company or otherwise under control and/or hire by the trucking company. Accordingly, during transport, trucking companies and cargo owners transporting their own cargo each have a vested interest in protecting cargo from adverse situations such as theft, damage from handling and damage from the elements.
The typical truck trailer is not impervious to water, whether the water is in the form of rain, snow or ice or from a source such as a sprinkler system or truck wash. As a result, cargo is often subjected to water damage during transport within a truck trailer. The doors of a truck trailer, particularly multi-panel doors (e.g., roll-up type doors, push-up doors, etc.), are susceptible to water intrusion. Water often makes it's way through seams between the discrete panels of a multi-panel type door of a truck trailer. Once in the trailer, the water can damage cargo within the truck trailer as it gathers on the floor, flows within the truck trailer and/or impinges directly upon cargo adjacent the multi-panel door of a truck trailer.
Therefore, a multi-segment door of a truck trailer that is configured for reducing, if not eliminating water from entering a cargo space of the truck trailer through the door would be useful and advantageous.